Mob Empire
The Mob Empire 'is a Minecraft-themed empire based on the hostile mobs of Minecraft. They have Passive Cure. Units 1 – Enslaved Minecraft Miner 2 – Bladehusk 3 – Stray Skeleton 4 – Witch 5 – Endermage 6 – Creeper 7 – Vindicator 8 – Vex 9 – Wither Enderman (no hotkey) Enslaved Minecraft Miner ''"H-help me!" The '''Enslaved Minecraft Miner is the economic backbone of the Mob Empire. It mines gold and gathers mana to train more units and researching technologies, just like any other miner. They can also be used to construct Fire Dispensers that shoot exploding Fire Charges at enemies. Miner Hustle makes them have 2 bars of health and move faster. Bladehusk "One scratch is all it takes." The Bladehusk is the basic melee infantry unit for the Mob Empire. It's essentially a Husk zombie from Minecraft with a sword in its hand. It walks slowly but that is counterbalanced by its high amount of HP (3 bars) and the fact that it's Armored. It attacks its enemies with its sword, and its Poison Blade ability – when – allows it to inflict Poison when it attacks. Stray Skeleton "I shoot and you FREEZE!" The Stray Skeleton 'is the ranged infantry unit for the Mob Empire. It is essentially a Stray skeleton from Minecraft, wielding a bow of course. It walks slower than an Archidon but it has an ability called Frozen Arrows. When researched, all Strays will fire frozen arrows instead of regular ones for 5 seconds. These arrows do increased damage as well as slow down the movement speed and fire rate of opponents for the same duration as burn. When enemies are slowed like this, they have a snowflake symbol on them. Witch ''"My potions shall poison your soul!" The '''Witch is the support spellcaster unit for the Mob Empire. It is obviously a Witch mob from Minecraft. It can throw various Splash Potions which induce different effects. Endermage "Welcome to the End, the beginning of doom." The Endermage is the offensive spellcaster unit for the Mob Empire. Creeper "I am death at first hiss." The Creeper is the kamikaze unit for the Mob Empire. However, they don't explode on death; they can only explode while alive and only when executing their ability, Explode. They take 1.25 seconds to explode, and when they explode they do massive damage and inflict burn. The radius of explosion is also pretty high. They move slightly faster than a Spearton. Each Creeper costs 150 Gold and 40 mana (to prevent people from spamming Creepers early in the game), has 4 bars of health and are not Armoured, and takes up 2 units of population space. Vindicator "Woe awaits those who taste my axe." Vex "Mind your head, use it or lose it!" The Vex is the super-fast aerial ranged unit for the Mob Empire. It is by far the fastest unit in the game, easily outrunning Shadowraths and Pouncer Deads. They have 1 bars of health and are Unarmored and take up 1 unit of population space. The damage they deal is equivalent to a Swordwrath's damage; they attack by diving down on the enemy and stabbing the enemy with its sword. Wither "All that is living must wither." The Wither is the heavy tank unit of the Mob Empire. It attacks by shooting wither skulls at enemies. The wither skulls blow up and deal AoE damage (combined with the wither effect if Wither Effect is researched). They also have an ability called Wither Effect. When this ability is researched, all Withers will inflict the wither effect with their attacks. Enderman "Look me in the eye and I kill you." Endermen are the minions summoned by the Endermage. They do not take up any population space but you can only have 1 Enderman per Endermage. Each Enderman has 5 bars of health and is Armored. Endermen move as fast as a Swordwrath does. They inflict AoE damage, and the damage they deal is slightly more than a Swordwrath's damage. Category:Empires Category:Mob Empire Units